I AM HUMAN! (2)
by ClockWork369
Summary: This isn't a sequel, it's another story to the original. I just thought it be simpler to keep each story separate. Check out the first one for the summary.
1. In the Caves

_One thing no one can experience and describe is the feeling of being reborn. It can take many meanings and methods, turn those who go through it into anything, but those who can truly find that feeling will both suffer, and find true understanding._

* * *

2013, the world has suffered from a new viral war caused by the C-virus, the ultimate mutagen known to man. It has claimed many victims. For those who become a monster to their loved ones, well… not even the sight of the devil himself could compare to your pain.

Within an underground facility lays nothing but destruction. Ironic that the evil that has taken place in it has been done under a holy church, which is now a bullet riddled refuge for survivors of a new zombie outbreak. Deep under the rubble of earth and metal, a creature lies dead. But inside him, a heart begins to beat, faster and faster, the lungs oxygenate the body, the creature's eyes open. With little effort, he pushes away the tons of rubble. He wears no clothes, but shows no anatomy outside his somewhat slender, but powerful, body. His skin is a darkened blue, with thick, wide, thorn-like spikes of what appears to be hair on his head, and eyes as dark as the night, darker than the pitch black area he stands in.

At first, he doesn't know what to do, as if he has awakened from a very deep sleep and walks for the first time, yet has knowledge of objects he has never seen before. He finds a rock wall with metal rods jutting out like steps on the side. With no visible exit, he decides it's his best bet to get out. As he explores, the signs of what has been created in the facility show. Large human-shaped cocoons, scattered all over. But as he continues, he can feel the presence of something following him. High above him on the ceiling, a figure crawls on it and pounces down to fight him. It appears to be a naked female, but she showed no anatomy either. Her skin a greenish gray, blonde hair, and gigantic spider-like limbs coming from her back. She retracts the limbs into herself like they were nothing and begins to fondle her slime covered body. She gives a quick chuckle before the spider-like limbs return and strike down on the male. As the dust clears, to her frustration, he is unharmed. They did hit him, but he showed no sign of injury, not even budging an inch.

Angered, she pounces at him, but he dodges with no effort. He sees her attempts are desperate. She may appear 'healthy', but her body is struggling from lack of food and energy. He feels pity for her, at the same time, dodging all her strikes, angering her more. Suddenly, something he sees in her compels him to catch her. She tries jumping away, but he grabs one of the tentacles and throws her down. He looks around and finds metal rods all over. With them, he stabs the tentacles to the ground. The female wriggles in pain but soon is too tired to move. The male walks over to her head and stares into her eyes. What he sees tells him she wants to be stopped. He's too focused on her to see a claw protrude from his index finger. He stares at it as it oozes unknown fluids, but something tells him he knows what to do.

He places it over the female's chest and plunges it into her. She flinches in pain as he retracts it and the claw disappears. The wound heals over and the female wriggles with unknown feeling, and soon passes out.


	2. I lost my life

Inside an unknown room, terror spreads through two sisters. The eldest tries to calm her younger sister. "Deborah," she starts, "Deborah, look at me. It's gonna be okay. Listen, it's gonna be okay!"

The younger sister says "I'm scared," before seeing the unknown man behind her sister give a gesture. Two other men grab her and start dragging her away. The older sister begs. "NO, not my sister, PLEASE, take me instead, PLEASE?!"

But her pleads to help her younger sister go unanswered. She's dragged away and hears her sister scream. "DEBORAAAAAAH!"

In an instead, her eyes open, she sees nothing in her view. As she tries to move, she sees the creature to the side of her. He stands over her in an ominous way. Suddenly, she crawls away in terror saying "NO, DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE?!" before running off. She runs through the dark caves, wanting to escape from this place of torment. She trips and lands in a small pool of water. She stands and looks down at the rippling water before seeing what she has become. "No...no… AAAAAAH!" she screams, and soon kneels down and cries. She is a monster now, so what better to help her than another one.

The male follows her cries of pain to see her in the pool of water. Oblivious to him, she continues crying as he kneels down with her. He tries to speak, but feels it better not to and just pats her on the back. She stops crying for a second and leans into him, searching for comfort. As her crying stops, she soon realizes what she's doing and backs away quickly. "W-what do you want?!" she says.

He gives no response and just looks down at his reflection. She soon does the same. It dawns on her that what's the point of running, she's just like him, a monster, something shunned by all people. She soon realizes that no one has ever retained memories after such mutations. To her shock, she remembers who she was, Deborah. Nothing like this has happened before, well, nothing recorded at least. She doesn't know if it's a blessing or a curse. Whatever it is, nothing can compare to what happens next. The male picks her up and runs from the spot. At first, she struggles, but sees he saved her from a charging creature. It bashes into the wall and digs itself out. Its face mangled and body covered in rock-like armor. It pounds its chest and charges again.

She is too terrified to move, but sees the male stands in the creature's way to protect her. The creature's impact does nothing to him, he raises his fist and bashes through the armor. It roars in pain as it tries to shake him off, but he digs in and rips off a plate of the armor. He breaks it into a sharp spike an rams it into the creature's face. With its face being crushed by the force of impact, it tries to punch him away, but he doesn't move a single inch. The creature falls to the ground dead, as he pulls away, the body begins to 'disintegrate' into nothing, strange.

The female is shocked to see what he did, he walks over to her in silence.

She looks up at him, he stands a good foot taller than her, and she quietly says "Thank you."

After the encounter, Deborah heads over to a pile of rubble and clenches her stomach in hunger. She looks around to find he was gone, but soon sees him digging in a pile of rubble, finding buried flesh from who knows what. He gives her a large chunk, but she drops it in disgust. He finds it surprising but digs into his piece. Deborah stares at her piece and questions to eat it or not. But her hunger was greater than her thoughts and she begins eating. The sound of flesh being devoured echoes through the cave, the only sound in the empty void. She looks to him. "My name is Deborah," she says.

He looks at her with a confused look, like he doesn't know what a name is. Deborah looks to the sandy dirt ground and traces her name in it, "Deborah." He looks down and tries to do the same, but he only makes random lines. Deborah asks "Don't you have a name?"

But her question goes unanswered. She thinks for a second and traces down all the letters in the alphabet. "Here are the letters of the alphabet, your name can be with any letter."

He looks at each letter and goes to another patch of sandy dirt. She follows him to see he's writing different names, and only from a single look at the alphabet. Although, most were just random words with one of each letter like "efigjt", "werba", but the last one was the most normal, "dylon."

He writes "dylon" several times until Deborah says "Dylon, is that what you want to be called?"

He nods in agreement. Deborah thinks of what she knows so far,

 _"_ _Okay, he's someone, or something, that understands me but doesn't seem to know much else. He's obviously smarter than he lets on. So why did he help me from… me?"_

A loud reptile-like yawn from Dylon snaps her out of her thoughts as he simply falls to the ground. At first, Deborah is shocked, thinking he's dead, but no, he just 'fell asleep', literally. She looks around for anything soft to lay on, but all she sees are rocks and dirt. It works for him, but not for her. She looks down at him and lets out a sigh of desperation. She lays her head on him to use him as a pillow. She feels his skin, thinking it would be slimy like hers. She grunts in anger that she always feels the apparently infinite slime coat. But his skin was smooth and soft, yet she could tell it's only his relaxed muscles. The strength he had to take down that mutant was amazing, yet he has a somewhat skinny body.

The thoughts pass as Deborah drifts to sleep, her arms crossed over her chest, only the slight noises of breathing can be heard.


	3. A Way Out

It is unknown if it's morning or not, but Deborah feels it's too early either way. She leans up and stretches her arms and legs, her joints sore from the uncomfortable sleep, but she feels something is off. She looks down at the strangely soft ground, but instead sees a dirt covered mattress, along with a tarp over her body. She looks around to see Dylon where he slept that night. She soon realizes he was the one who brought these to her, somehow finding them underneath all the rubble. The thought comforts her,

 _"_ _So, he doesn't see me as something to… have his way with. He sees me as a person, or… whatever it is to a mutant."_

She stands from her bed and walks over to him. Still asleep, she pats him on the head to show him gratitude, also to feel his strange hair. It's almost like fleshy growths, but in strands, is it even hair? Deborah looks up at her own hair and feels it, it's almost the same as his. Suddenly, he awakens and jumps onto her, pinning her by the arms. At first, she feels terror, but soon hears something crash on top of him, the dust falls on them. He slowly lets go as she crawls away, only to see a large chunk of the ceiling missing above them. "You… saved me… again."

He nods, a piece of the ceiling falling towards her. He reacts quickly to defend her. Deborah asks "Wait, were you awake the whole time?"

Dylon's skin turns a dark shade of red, in human terms, he's blushing. Deborah soon says "No?! It's my fault, I shouldn't have disturbed you, I'm sorry."

Dylon calms down, his skin returns to normal. Suddenly, the whole cave begins to shake, rocks falling everywhere. "We have to find a way out."

Dylon agrees and begins searching. He sees a large hole in the ground and places his head in. He could hear the sound of running water flowing, and where there's flow, there's a way out… or a deeper cave. He gestures to Deborah to follow him. She reluctantly follows him as he jumps down. Deborah goes feet first and screams as she falls. The last thing she feels is her splash into the fast running water. She surfaces for air and struggles to stay above the water. She feels a hand grab her by the waist and pull her close. Dylon clings to the side to find control, Deborah holds on tight as he lets go. With her eyes closed tight, the crashing of running water blocks out everything else.

The feeling of being half submerged in water soon changes to a flying feeling. She opens her eyes and looks up to see Dylon in front of early daylight. The weightless feeling continues for a few more seconds. In that time, she feels comfort in his protective embrace, before changing to a splash down so hard that it separated them. She flails to the surface to find dry ground and feels the large waves carry her. They carry her to the rocky shore. She lays on her back, breathing calmly with the blissful calm, before another large wave throws Dylon onto her. As the water recedes, the two stare into each others faces, inches apart, before Dylon jumps off in surprise.

Deborah sits up to scout her surroundings. They stand below a large cliff with a forest behind it. The sun's rise grow stronger, Deborah lays back to enjoy the feel of it. Dylon stares at her, both in confusion and a strange curiosity.

After some time has passed, they begin to climb the large rock face to the top. Dylon climbs a few feet ahead of a struggling Deborah. She tries to find a grip during each inch up while thinking " _Don't fall, Don't fall, Don't fall, Don't fall…"_ , but then it happens. She grabs onto a loose rock and loses her grip as it comes off the wall. The fear and feeling of this causes something to happen. Deborah has her eyes shut, waiting for the painful death, but opens them to see Dylon staring at her. She soon realizes she is no longer falling, one of her mutated tentacles burst out from her back and dig into the wall.

Deborah can feel the rock around it, like a new limb. She tries to move it like a normal arm, and without warning, she flings herself to the top of the wall. She lands perfectly on her legs. At first, she stares in disgust and horror, but the feeling passes. The ever present though of what she is softens the blow. Dylon does the same with his normal hands and lands right in front of her. He looks at the appendage and starts to caress it, slowly sliding his hand down over its yellow spot above the powerful claws. Deborah feels the jolt and mimics the same controls as if she was pulling away her hand, but instead, the tentacle retracts back into her. She looks at him with embarrassment and says "Thank… you."

She knows he only did it to help her with it, but that's the thing, she didn't know if that's why he did it, but it worked.

As they walk through the woods, Deborah thinks. _"_ _What went through his head when he saw that? Was it weird, or did it 'please' him? Can he do the same, change his body? I don't know. (sigh) I wish he would speak."_

After some time, they come across the Cathedral they once were under, or what remained now. The building was demolished, nothing left but half of the graves somewhat intact, parts of the walls of the cathedral, the rows of seats, and the statue that sat in front of it all. The bodies of the dead lay burnt all over, even a few of them still moved with 'new life'. Deborah watches as they start to slowly crawl towards them, except for one that stood motionless. She didn't know what it was doing, but as she moved closer, something happens. Its body begins to spasm, the outer part peels away with new bright red muscles. The head becomes contorted, the teeth now jutting out from the mouth sideways. It turns its eyeless head and pounces at her. But something flew from under her and stabs the creature through the stomach. She sees one of her tentacles come out, it reacting the way she felt, like trying to push him away. She feels like her reactions now changed to her tentacles. Not realizing it, the creature falls off and crashes to the ground, lifelessly.

She stares at it with sorrow, the innocent looking girl who couldn't hurt a fly, did 'that' to a zombie mutant. Dylon comes from behind her and tries to comfort her as the tentacle retracts. She thinks _"_ _Even after that, he still feels to protect me. I'm happy to have him with me, but what do we do now?"_

 _"_ _ **I don't know."**_

Deborah gasps, he heard her thoughts, and she heard his. She tries again saying, or more accurately, thinking _"_ _H-hello, D-dylon, do you hear m-me?"_

 _"_ _ **Yes, what's wrong?"**_

 _"_ _H-how can I hear you?!"_

 _"_ _ **Hm, I don't know, I guess it's the nature."**_

 _"_ _W-what?"_

 _"_ _ **I… feel more free, my mind can wonder, then I just… heard you and… well tried to respond."**_

As he lets go, Deborah tries to respond to him again, but the feeling is gone and she goes unanswered. As the corpses continue to crawl slowly towards them, they decide to head back to the shore.

The whole day went by fast, Dylon decided to go swimming to find meat. Deborah struggles with the return of her slimy covering. She feels dirty as it oozes around her body. She may have no anatomy but the feeling of being naked and her body constantly covered, with the fact that a man with her who is also naked, just doesn't sit right. Suddenly, she sees him pop out of the water with large fish he caught. But as he hands one to her, she backs away. He thinks she didn't want another slab of raw meat, considering the debate if fish is meat, so he decides to build a fire. After he found wood, Deborah watches him as his fingers start to mutate, one releases a strange gas as the other changed to rock-like stubs. Then, with a snap of his fingers, the gas ignites with a spontaneous fire appearing with ease. He lays the fish over it and digs into his own.

After about five minutes, Deborah pulls her fish from the fire, but as she takes a bite, it tastes surprisingly unappetizing. Dylon sees her spit it out and hands her an uncooked one. As much as she doesn't like to, she eats the raw fish, but finds it to taste better. Unfortunately, that worries her, no normal person enjoys eating raw fish, obviously sushi, but not this raw. They finish eating and go to sleep. With no tent or anything, Deborah tosses and turns in the sand. Suddenly, two of her tentacles extend and wrap around her body, it's slimy, but feels better than sand. Dylon stares at the clear night sky, admiring the stars, but he'd rather look upon Deborah. He finds her beautiful, not as a freak. Even with his lack of understanding some emotions, he doesn't try to tell her before she drifts to sleep.

Deborah awakens from her peaceful sleep. She tries to feel the tentacles that gave her comfort, but she didn't feel the touch. She realizes she's resting next to Dylon, with her body pressed to his. She slowly backs away in embarrassment, but looks down at him and thinks. _"_ _What's going on? Why do I feel pulled to him? He IS the only other person I can talk to, but why do I feel this way?"_

Deborah feels she should have some time by herself, so she decides to go on a walk. She looks up at the cliff wall, closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and focuses. The three tentacles appear out of nowhere from her back. They cling to the wall and bring her up to the top. When she feels the ground under her feet, she opens her eyes, and the tentacles retract. Her stroll through the forest brings peace to her, a few of the birds even fly down to her and rest on her shoulder. She pets them as they fly off. Suddenly, the sound of buzzing appears. At first, she thinks it's a beehive, but the noise is too loud and chaotic. She follows the sound to an open field, but she stops and hides behind the trees.

Plain as day, large black trucks sit parked in the middle of the field, people in strange metal suits chase a gigantic swarm of what appear to be bees. But Deborah can see a giant insect-like creature in the middle of the swarm, they aren't bees, they're a mutation. The men drive the swarm into a strange container out on the field. Every single bee-like bug becomes trapped as the door of it closes with rapid speed. Deborah feels terrified, but soon she hears one of them say "LOOK, IN THE TREES?!"

They see her, she takes off running. As she runs, she can hear the trucks bash through the trees, shortening the distance between them. Adrenaline runs through Deborah's body, she turns and, out of nowhere, one of her tentacles extend and lashes out at of group of trees, cutting them down. They fall towards the trucks and crush one of them, along with the driver. The other flips to its side. Deborah looks on to see if anyone survived, only to see one of

them jump out and shoot her in the face with a gun. She screams in pain and drops to the ground, covering her face. The man rushes to her with an elongated noose, ready to catch her. Suddenly, he sees Dylon grab him by the neck and slam him to the ground. He must of heard the crashing and came running.

Deborah no longer feels the pain, the wound heals, and she turns to see Dylon, but something is off about him. His eyes, from their black color, turn to bloodshot red. He lifts the man by the neck and pins him to the tree. He struggles for air as Dylon's free hand grows a giant claw at the tip of his index finger. He aims and stabs the man through the heart and breaks off the claw, pinning the twitching corpse to the tree. Deborah feels something in Dylon, but soon the feeling vanishes, his eyes return to normal. He walks over to her and extends his hand to her. Deborah looks on for a second before taking it. He points out to the coast and walks in that direction, but he turns to see Deborah not following. "Dylon, what happened there?" she asks.

She goes unanswered, even physical contact mind reading isn't working now. She sighs and says "Could you promise… not to… to…" She couldn't finish her sentences, but he knew what she was saying, he nods in response. "Thank you Dylon."

As they reach the coast, Deborah can see a small boat in the water, soldiers guard the shore. "Who are they, what do they want?" she says.

Dylon couldn't answer, but sees a way to lure them away. He sees a large container with one of those armored beast. A claw protrudes from with palm, he takes aim, and fires it at the lock. The creature feels the lock broken and breaks down the door. The soldiers fire their assault rifles at it, only to be tackled down. With the creature gone and the soldiers incapacitated, Deborah and Dylon take the chance and run down to the boat. They hop on and find no one inside it. Dylon heads to the control room and attempts to drive the boat. He finds the manual for it as Deborah walks in. He flips through the pages as Deborah tries to do it.

 _"_ _Okay, you can figure this out. It's like riding a bike, a large, metal, floating…,"_ she's cut off as Dylon takes the wheel. He drives it perfectly out to sea and leaves the area. He sets the boat to auto pilot and turns to see a surprised Deborah. "But… how… did you... ?" she couldn't finish her question.

Dylon points the the book, that's the only response he gives. Deborah says "It's like you have a photographic memory, but… better than anyone who...haha!"

She wraps her arms around him and gives him a hug, a few seconds go by before Deborah backs off, embarrassed. She walks to the other rooms, leaving Dylon confused about what she did.

Some time has passed since they escaped those men, the sky turned to night again, Deborah sits in one of the rooms of the ship. The thought of who they were causes her to search the ship, but the second it left the shore, all the files and computers shut off. She couldn't fathom what were in the test tubes, so she decides to stop searching and enjoy the peace. The door opens, she looks to see it was Dylon, looking curious as ever. His expression was blank and simple, but when he showed emotion, it really stuck out. He sat on the floor next to her in front of the bed. He rest his head on the bed itself. Deborah lays on the bed, her head next to his, and tries to do the mind reading thing one more time.

 _"_ _Hello, Dylon, can you hear me?"_

 _"_ _ **Yes, I can hear you."**_

 _"_ _(sigh) I'm glad to have some way to talk to you."_

 _"_ _ **Yeah, listen, can I tell you something?"**_

 _"_ _...Yeah, what's wrong?"_

 _"_ _ **The other night, you walked over to me and…"**_

 _"_ _OH?! Sorry if I rested that close to you, I don't know what…"_

 _"_ _ **Close? You tried to lay on top of me, but I nudged you off and you fell back to sleep… Deborah?"**_

Deborah pulls away in shock, the thoughts go through her head in private "W-WHAT?! He said I… what's going on?! Am I losing it?! Am I attached to him in some way?! WHAT IS IT?!"

She forgot about Dylon, who's in the same room. He decides to walk out and let her think over this. Other thoughts run through his head,

 _"_ _ **What's the feeling when you want to be close to someone, where you enjoy it? (sigh) I'm talking to myself, maybe one of the books will help."**_

He walks into one of the on board labs and searches through different books, but none had the answer he was looking for.


	4. A Deadly Detour

A couple hours have passed, Deborah lays asleep in her bed and Dylon with his face stuck in a book. Suddenly, a large, crashing sound goes off, the boat jerks and Deborah falls out of bed. Dylon awakens and heads outside. He sees the boat stuck on land. The rudder is damaged, but more shocking, he saw where they were. Deborah joins him to see what looks like a Chinese city, but all around it, a blue fog spreads. Deborah inhales it and has terrifying knowledge of what it is, "It's the virus, it has infected the city."

As thoughts of others who now suffer play through her head, Dylon tries to comfort her as best he can. Suddenly, they see boats in the distance. The soldiers from before followed them the whole way. They take off running into the city. All around them, the undead attack the living; civilians, soldiers, anyone still alive. They jump for Deborah, but Dylon swats them away like flies. He protects her until they come upon what looks like a meat distract. The chaos calms, the soldiers try to follow them, but the undead overwhelm them, their screams of death clear as day. They take a rest in a slaughterhouse. Deborah stands by a metal door, when suddenly, it bursts open. A soldier comes running in terror. His attire was not the same as the ones following them. On his shoulder, a patch read "B.S.A.A." He sees Dylon and tries to fire his gun, but only the empty clicking sounds go off. "STAY BACK, I MEAN IT?!" he screams, cornering himself.

"Please, calm down, we won't hurt you?!" Deborah says.

"WHAT THE FUCK, YOU TALK?!"

He comes swinging, but Dylon rushes in and pins him to the wall by the shoulders. He freezes in terror, Dylon holds him there until he drops his empty gun. Dylon slowly lowers him to the ground and gives him breathing space.

After about five minutes, Deborah kneels down in front of him. "Breath, okay. Now please, who are you?"

He looks up with worry, but answers her. "I'm… S-scott Truen, scout of Sigma Team, or… what's left of it."

"What happened here?"

"...Viral outbreak, we tried to control the outbreak, but we never encountered anything this rapid and volatile. For all they know, I'm dead."

Scott lays his head inside his crossed arms and legs pressed to his chest. Deborah knows how he feels, being abandoned, wanting help, she got it, and he might too. She turns to Dylon and says "We need to help him, at least get him out of here."

Dylon has a questioning look, Deborah adds "Maybe if we help him, he can get us a boat so we can leave."

He gives some thought before nodding in agreement. Deborah kneels down in front of Scott. "Listen," she starts, "maybe we can help you out of here, then you can help us."

"How? There's too many of those things out there, no offense."

"Don't worry, Dylon and I can take care of the zombies."

"Not those, them."

He points out towards the open areas of the district. Dylon turns to see blob-like creatures shuffle and stagger all around outside. Their bodies bending like a boneless piece of flesh. Suddenly, a scream is heard coming from a man who's caught by one of them. The creature grabs him by the face, and opens his mouth to reveal a large, worm-like proboscis that digs into his face. As the creature retracts, the man spasms and a new one sprouts from his chest. Scott is terrified, but shocked to see Dylon walk over to them. They sense him and stagger towards him. They pull at his legs and arms, but he doesn't move. One of the creatures extends its mouth, only to have it ripped off by Dylon.

He sucker punches one of them into a wall, crashing through it, and another he grabs by the legs and swings it like a rag doll. He slams it to the ground repeatedly before throwing it towards a kitchen. The creature stands, only to have its face grabbed and shoved into a pot of boiling water nearby. Deborah looks on with amazement, feeling excited by his strength. Scott screams "LOOK OUT!", snapping her out of it as one of them staggers very close to her. One of her tentacles extends and crushes it to a pulp. She retracts it and says "COME ON!" towards Scott, appearing very shocked. They run out and pass several of them, Dylon continues the brutal beating.

They sense he's too strong and retreat into nearby pipes, crushing their own bodies to fit through them. Dylon, still forcing the one he has in his hand into the pot, lets go and follows Deborah and come upon a street blocked with cars all around.

"There," Scott shouts as he points to a giant armored vehicle with the same B.S.A.A. logo on the side. "We'll use that."

Suddenly, Dylon picks up Scott and jumps over the cars to the vehicle, Deborah following behind. By the time Scott realizes what just happened, Dylon has placed him in the driver's seat and sits on top of the vehicle, Deborah landing next to him. Scott sees the key left in the ignition slot and starts up the vehicle. As it goes, cars fly around it as he bashes through the hundreds of them. Dylon senses something wrong, he hears noises behind him. He turns to see helicopters with headlights locked on them, machine guns mounted on the side fire. "They don't give up easily," says Deborah.

Scott looks through the rear view mirror and steps on the gas. Deborah struggles to stay on as the vehicle swerves side to side. Dylon opens the side door and takes Deborah inside. He jumps back onto the roof and launches himself at the helicopters. The pilot stares at him as he clings onto the glass. Dylon punches through the window and jumps off. The force of the wind causes the pilot to crash, the helicopter explodes in the distance. The pilot could be seen, having ejected at the last minute.

All is well, Dylon manages to jump back onto the vehicle, he looks to the side of Deborah on the outside with an upside down smile. Deborah smiles back, but soon looks to the back and says "LOOK OUT?!"

Dylon turns, and in an instant, a second helicopter with a sniper to the side hits him in the chest. By the time they reach a new dock, Dylon falls off to the side. Deborah rushes to his side and screams "Dylon, no, DYLON!"

The helicopter hovers right over them, the sniper looks down to see an enraged Deborah. He screams "MOVE, MOVE?!" but the pilot doesn't react fast enough. Deborah uses one of her tentacles and pierces right through it, causing it to explode. Tears run down her eyes, but she hears grunting noises from Dylon, he's okay. The wound heals instantly, Deborah embraces him in joy that he's okay. She lets go and helps him up while Scott looks for a boat to use. Dylon sees a boat in the distance and heads over to it, with Scott meeting up in it and Deborah behind. Before Scott drives the boat out, he looks back at the destroyed city. He turns back, reluctantly, and steers the boat offshore.

Dylon and Deborah look out to the side for anyone following, but all is calm. She turns to him and says "I'm so glad you're already."

He looks at her with confusion. Deborah adds "You were the only one who helped me, I didn't want you to leave me."

He feels flattered, if he understood what flattery feels like. They head into the boats kitchen, Deborah rest on the leather seats as Dylon searches for food in the fridge. He brings out uncooked meat, but Deborah stopped caring and ate. She notices Dylon shooting glances towards the front of the boat, Deborah realizes he's trying to ask about Scott, the mind read only worked when they are calmed and relaxed, as far as they know. She says "Well… maybe he can help us. The B.S.A.A. stops Bio outbreaks, meaning they have vaccines for it. They might be able to help me return to normal, help 'us' return to normal. Scott could explain and…"

She stops as she notices Dylon becoming sad and worried. "What's wrong?" she asks.

Dylon gulps down his meat and walks out, Deborah feels worried that she said something wrong. He heads into a spare room and sits on the edge of the bed. Deborah walks in beside him and rests back to back with him. With conditions right, they communicate.

 _"_ _Dylon, what's wrong, did I say something or…"_

 _"_ _ **I'm not human."**_

 _"_ _But the B.S.A.A. can…"_

 _"_ _ **NO… I was never human to begin with."**_

 _"_ _W-what?!"_

 _"_ _ **I… I don't know why, but I know I wasn't human. I won't be able to stay with you."**_

 _"_ _Y-yes you can, we can just…"_

 _"_ _ **No, I can't, no matter what, humans can't change. They'll only see us as freaks, Scott is only helping because we got him out of there. … Don't let me stop you, live a normal life… I'm glad to have met you."**_

Deborah slowly backs away, showing an expression of sadness. She leaves Dylon and heads to the front of the boat where Scott is steering. He sees her sad and asks "What's wrong?"

She looks at him in wonder. Would he have helped if his life didn't depend on it?

"Deborah, what's wrong?" he says, snapping her out of it. She replies "Nothing."

They go for some time now. Deborah questions if Scott even knows where they're going. She looks out to the ocean, the only thing to keep her mind of what Dylon said. However, that all changes with site of an unknown object in the distance. As she tries to focus in on it, something raises from the water. She feels fear well up inside as it comes down on the entire boat in an instant.


	5. Truth Revealed

Dylon awakens, he lays over a rocky shore, his feet just reaching the moving waves. He shoots up in shock, what happened to cause this? The air is foggy, he's barely able to see ten feet ahead of him, but something sticks out, Deborah. He rushes to her side and finds her unconscious. Dylon tries to wake her up, to no success. With no response, he takes her away from the shore onto grassy terrain nearby. The land appears forested, thick with trees and grass. Suddenly, he hears moaning. He goes out to the smooth, rocky shore to find Scott, his body damaged. His left leg is missing and gashes covered his body. He sees Dylon and struggles to say "Don't… worry… about me," he coughs up blood, "... help… Deborah," he passes out.

Dylon feels guilty, feeling he's like this because of him. In desperation, he extends a claw from his palm, it drips with the unknown liquid from before, hoping it can help him too. He stabs through his chest to his heart and pulls the claw out. Scott lays unconscious as he is dragged next to Deborah. Dylon paces back and forth, unsure of what to do now. Suddenly, he sees a faint light in the distance. In desperation, he leaves Deborah and Scott where they are and heads over to the unknown light. As he moves, a feeling wells up inside him, like he knows where he is. What happened to them, what brought down their boat? All around him, the forest grows wildly, but once he passes the trees, he sees what the light came from, a mansion. Suddenly, he feels a throbbing pain in his head, flashes of scientists, all focused around a small creature suspended in liquid.

He stands in front of the giant doors, the mansion must be three stories tall, and its width was immense, dozens of rooms across. He opens the doors, the creaking sound of it echoes throughout the halls. He sees the light, a single lantern by the window. Above him sits a cross way for the second floor, from one side to the other. He spends time wandering through the dark mansion, no sign of any life. Suddenly, an unknown urge pulls him to a gigantic library. He doesn't recall the mansion ever in his life, yet he knows the wall behind the biology section is false. The throbbing pain returns, he struggles to stay come. In his pain, he rushes to the wall of books and knocks them all down, breaking down the shelves furiously.

His skin slowly turns a darker color, his eyes has a slight mix of red. He sees an elevator with a single button. After pressing the button, the doors close, he feels the movement and can tell he's going deep under the mansion. When the doors finally open, terror envelopes him, a gigantic laboratory, destroyed and bodies of decayed scientists and their experiments lay all over.

Dylon feels a burning anger grow, he tries to calm himself. Suddenly, he sees a panel lighting up, he sees it say "play recordings." He presses it, a video plays, to his horror… it's him. He sees slides and dates on pictures of him as a child, suspended in a strange liquid, his anger grows, his skin begins to move, literally. A voice plays.

Recording Play:

"... Hello, I am Dr. Rodrik, by the time you hear this, I will be dead. I'll start from the beginning. In 1980, I discovered a revolutionary method to recover DNA from fossilized beings, I apologize but I can't go into detail now. A year later, a man, Mr. Jonas E. Verden, the founder of Entity Corp., saw my discovery and skills… beneficial to his goal. He gave me a high ranking level as head scientist, in exchange to use my method to extract, forgive me for saying this, alien DNA. Amazing or ridiculous, it's more than it sounds."

"He said that his organization discovered the remains of a spaceship in the gulf of Mexico, they estimated it crashed sixty-five million years ago, I'm sure whoever is listening to this can connect the dots. Inside were fossilized bodies of aliens, they were almost human, yet very different. My method was able to extract enough DNA to created four embryonic specimens. However, the trouble was that their bodies were too modified to grow, but, thanks to a corporation known as Umbrella, he found a way to 'activate' their bodies."

"They offered us several variants of this 'T-virus'. We implanted high dosages into two specimens. By 1998, the specimen known as "T-384 DH-4" as grown, unfortunately his brain lacked muscle control… actually all control, like being in a coma. The second, well, secreted a bizarre material, enveloping itself in some kind of egg. With no vital signs, we considered it dead. Mr. Verden gave the specimen to Umbrella as a late gift of gratitude for giving us samples of their virus. T-384 DH-4 had the body of a 6 year old, the two remaining specimens remain in storage."

"By 2005, the two remaining specimens were given to the founder of umbrella, we have no info on their development as all our focus was on T. T is now 17. By the beginning of 2013, we gave T to, what they call themselves, Neo-Umbrella. Mr. Verden says they will help his development. When that happens, we'll… kill them all to retrieve him, these were his words, not mine. But, before that time, I felt his pain, in his subconscious, it sounds crazy, I know. I feel his pain, so before I had him transferred, I managed to obtain a sample of the new 'C-virus', and infected him with it. Maybe this will save him, as I'm speaking now, I hold a detonator to unleash all these hellish creations we've made over the years, with these viruses… T… forgive me."

In the background, the screams of other scientists can be heard trying to stop him. "GET THIS DOOR OPEN! YOU LUNATIC, OPEN THIS DOOR, RIGHT NOW!"

He stops talking and pressed the button. The sounds of death continue, screams of terror. Dylon feels unbelievable anger, he clenches his fist so tight, that he cuts the skin and bleeds. The thought of being nothing more than a specimen to these people, these savages. He was to be something worse, just another weapon for them to exploit. That's all humans can do with revolutionary discoveries, take what they want with no concern about the consequences. His body moves and changes, he begins to mutate. His teeth sharpen, grow in size, and overlap his lips. His hands turn to razor sharp claws tipped with blood. He grows a spiked tail, and his skin turns to an ominous black and his eyes a bloodshot red. He lets out an unholy roar, the sound of anger, pain, and the need to kill. If there was a devil, he'd coward in fear at the site of pure rage itself.

Deborah awakens, she hears a roar, like a man with the lungs of a lion and the sound of a freight train. She sees Scott unconscious, but no Dylon. She runs to the noise, thinking he's in trouble. "DYLON, I'M COMING!" she yells, her worry overshadows her thoughts of where she is, only the need to help Dylon shows. She comes upon the mansion and runs in to find him. She runs down the halls, up the stairs, searching every room of the mansion, until she follows the noise to the library. At first, she sees the strange elevator with destroyed shelves around it, but soon that's replaced by the crashing sounds of the door. Deborah is knocked back by the force of it. She stands and stares in horror, a mutated Dylon, with the need to kill in his red eyes.

"D-Dylon… what's… w-wrong?" she says, but her question goes unanswered. He moves closer to her, his taloned feet dig into the wooden floor with each step. His back starts moving, like something is trying to burst out. Two gigantic clawed hands burst out, the left one reaches for Deborah. She screams and jumps out of the way, the hand destroying the floor. She looks back before running away, Dylon gives chase. He runs out, bashing down part of the wall in front of him before turning towards Deborah's path. As she runs in terror, her thoughts explode, _"_ _Dylon, no, what happened to you? Why are you doing this?! WHY?! WHY?!"_

Deborah stumbles to the ground, tears flow like rain to the floor as she feels the pain of being hunted by the one who saved her, it's as if she can feel his pain too. Suddenly, a slimy liquid drips next to her, she looks up to the ceiling to see Dylon, clinging to the the top, ready to strike. He launches himself at her. Deborah reacts and her tentacles explode out and catches Dylon, stabbing him as he hits the ground. She gasps in horror, she hurt Dylon, but suddenly, she feels a blistering pain on her tentacles. She looks to see Dylon biting down on one of them, her blood spreads over his face as he rips it off.

Deborah falls back, screaming in pain, she looks up to see Dylon, with a giant wound in his stomach healing in a few seconds. Deborah's other tentacles shoot out and sweeps\ toward the ground. At the same time, she jumps away, as does Dylon. He clings to the wall and lets out a banshee-like scream, Deborah covers her ears as the large windows next to them shattering in an instant. She tries to look past the falling glass to find Dylon, only to see him jump through the glass and pins her down.

He lunges with his mouth trying to snap at her face, but Deborah moves her head to dodge it. He opens wide and was inches from her face, fear overtakes all of Deborah's emotions as she yells "STOP!"

Her tentacles launch him back, striking him every second, his body moves like a rag doll as the force of each blow launches him around. A blow towards the ground was Deborah's last strike, the attack launches dust all around. As it clears, she looks to see a wounded Dylon, barely able to stand. His left eye appears normal, but Deborah only sees a terrifying monster. They stare at each other, the second Dylon takes a step, Deborah yells "BACK AWAY, NOW! YOU FREAK! MONSTER! ANIMAL!"

Her fear is the only thing controlling her now. He stares at her in shock, and walks away. Deborah's anger and terrified expression slowly turn to worry as she sees him jump out of the mansion. Deborah falls to the ground in sadness, she says "Why, why did he do this? He attacked me like a…,"

Silence overtakes the atmosphere, she sits there with an empty stare. She realizes… she once did that to him. Suddenly, pain overtakes her as images flash through her head. She remembers her last moments as human… before changing. She can see the damage she caused, see her sister save her, and the images of trying to kill her. Deborah remembers trying to kill her own sister. Yet when it was all over, her sister could see her in more pain, she could see the goodness still in Deborah at that time. After all she has done to her, when she was on the brink of death, her sister still wanted to save her, even when she was an animal.

Then the images of her first encounter with Dylon appear, she tried to kill him, but he saved her. Now that he needed help… she called him a monster, what she is. The guilt floods through her, with all the kindness given to her, she returns with pain. Deborah looks to the window he jumped out of, a tremendous storm begins. She heads to the beach and brings Scott into the mansion and lays him on a bed in one of the many rooms. Afterwards, she looks to the devastating storm, and soon runs out to find Dylon.


	6. What Do We Do Now?

The storm rages through the sky, trees bend to its power, the ocean moves to its destructive nature, only a single being is seen out in the terrifying zone, Deborah. She runs far into the forest, screaming "DYLON!" every minute, constantly falling from the slippery ground. But nothing is hurting her more than the guilt growing inside her. She searches until she falls down a muddy hill, landing in a small field, the field was so centered down the hill that water gathered on the surface. Deborah urges herself to try and stand, but as she looks up, a figure is seen, a flash of lighting gives her an image of Dylon, standing over her. She slowly gets up, even with the raging thunderstorm, Dylon's growls appear clear as day.

She stands in front of him, he gives a hell bent roar, literally moving the drops of rain, outlining a cone shape, Deborah in the center. No fear, only an expression of sadness as she moves closer, he flinches, but doesn't back down. He raises his clawed hand at her, and strikes her as she embraces him. His claws dig into her back as she embraces him in a hug, saying "...I'm sorry… I'm sorry…," sobbing between each one.

He stands, frozen, unable to react. What appears only as rain drops around his face, are revealed to be tears. His body begins to change, turning back to normal. His hand on her back falls and goes limp. They both fall to the ground, kneeling, tears flowing more than the rain. As soon as it started, the rain stops, the sky goes quiet. "...I'm sorry." is said, Deborah is surprised and inches away from Dylon to see his face. He says, not by thought, "I'm sorry for the pain I caused you."

She looks into his eyes, the look of sorrow and pain. He felt more pain when he tried to kill her. He says "I'm just an experiment, something made for war, or whatever the reason. My life had no purpose, only just to further someone else's goal, and my anger welled up when I realized this. But now I have a purpose, something, no, someone to look forward to each and everyday of my life."

Deborah looked at him and says "Who?" wanting to solidify his choice.

"... you."

In an instant, he presses his lips to hers, surprising her, but soon she embraces it. They lock lips for what felt like forever, only moments for air separate them partially. Their arms intertwine with each others bodies, only stopping minutes later. Their pain was gone, they press each other's foreheads together, not wanting this feeling to stop. Dylon feels a weight fall on him, he soon realizes that Deborah passed out. He admires her beauty as he holds her in his arms before carrying her back to the mansion. Suddenly, he stops and turns to a sapling in the center of the small field, unknown to how it survived the destructive storm. He smiles at it before continuing his journey back to the mansion.

Hours have passed, Scott finally regains consciousness. He finds himself tucked under some sheets. He sees Dylon kneeling next to him. "Great to see you up," he says.

"Yeah… wait, you can talk?!"

"Long story, but listen,... you were on the brink of death, the only way I could save you was…,"

Dylon stops, Scott lays speechless. He pulls out his arm to see it turn to a slight shape of blue, even small parts of his bones can be seen under it. His injuries healed completely, even his leg returned. He realizes Dylon infected him with the C-virus to revive him, no telling what it will do, but he says "Hey, you did what you had to. You saved my life… but uh, what exactly will happen to me."

"I think the expression is 'time will tell', we'll have to wait."

"...okay."

Scott rests in bed as Dylon heads down the hall to another room. Inside lays Deborah, sleeping peacefully, and beautifully, in bed. The wound he caused is healed now. Dylon begins to walk out when he hears "Wait, please, come to me."

He turns to see a smiling Deborah and hurries to her side. He kneels in front of her and says "I'm glad you're up."

"Yes… Dylon?"

"Yes?"

"... What will we do now, it appears whoever was chasing us is gone, but now what?"

"... I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you, I want to be with you forever, begin a life together."

Deborah soon blushes at what he means, but the thought of it brought great joy to her. In her life, she has experienced abuse, her sister even had to shoot her violent boyfriend to protect her. But since she met Dylon, he has treated her with nothing but kindness and care, a passion to protect her, always.

She gives no answer, except pulling for Dylon to lay next to her in bed as they kiss. Deborah moans in pleasure as he 'advances', their bodies change to accommodate this, in ways for such 'things' to occur. They feel as one, like nothing can separate them. Unknown to them, this island crawls with the experiments of the underground lab, changing it, mutating it, but to them, it's now home. Love blossoms in this wild land, their future together unfolds, under the war and destruction caused by the viruses that course through their veins. Peace grows, as does the sapling in mother nature.

* * *

Hello my viewers, one more story to go, the main one. It will be the bulk of this tri-ad, or whatever.


End file.
